


Бутылка вина

by Bavaria_World, WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2020



Series: Тексты R-NC-21: драбблы [3]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:28:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22733299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bavaria_World/pseuds/Bavaria_World, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2020/pseuds/WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2020
Summary: Название:Бутылка винаАвтор:[L]WTF Detroit: Become Human 2020[/L]Бета:[L]WTF Detroit: Become Human 2020[/L]Размер:драббл, ~300 словПейринг/Персонажи:Гэвин Рид/Тина ЧеньКатегория:гетЖанр:PWPРейтинг:RПредупреждения:минет.Читать:АО3Для голосования:#. WTF Detroit: Become Human 2020 - "Бутылка вина"
Relationships: Гэвин Рид/Тина Чень
Series: Тексты R-NC-21: драбблы [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1634656





	Бутылка вина

**Author's Note:**

> **Название:** Бутылка вина  
>  **Автор:** [L]WTF Detroit: Become Human 2020[/L]  
>  **Бета:** [L]WTF Detroit: Become Human 2020[/L]  
>  **Размер:** драббл, ~300 слов  
>  **Пейринг/Персонажи:** Гэвин Рид/Тина Чень  
>  **Категория:** гет  
>  **Жанр:** PWP  
>  **Рейтинг:** R  
>  **Предупреждения:** минет.  
>  **Читать:** [**АО3**](http://%D0%A1%D0%A1%D0%AB%D0%9B%D0%9A%D0%90)  
>  **Для голосования:** #. WTF Detroit: Become Human 2020 - "Бутылка вина"

Вечером Гэвин принес бутылку сносного вина и одну багряную розу на тонкой ножке. Тина снисходительно улыбнулась, вино разлила по бокалам, а розу поставила в дешевую икеевскую вазу.

Они ужинали молча: обо всем личном они переговорили ещё на работе, а говорить о работе здесь было моветоном.

Когда алкоголь подействовал, Тина увлекла Гэвина на диван в гостиной, где горел уже немой свидетель-торшер. Она опустилась перед ним на колени, быстро развела его ноги в стороны и, пристально глядя в глаза, искусительно изогнулась.

Однажды Гэвин сказал, что она похожа на Нагайну из того фильма, который он смотрел подростком. Она думала, что это потому, что она красива и пластична, и только позже поняла, что Гэвин немного расист, и все азиатки для него... похожи.

Она дразнила его, лаская твердый, налитой кровью член то мерцающим влажным языком, то покрасневшими губами. Кисти рук заползли под его рубашку и там нашли тёплое убежище на напряженном животе. Она взяла багряную, дрожащую головку в рот, упиваясь его терпким вкусом, наслаждаясь еле слышным стоном, сбежавшим из-за стиснутых зубов.

Упершись кончиком носа в тёмные волосы, Тина откровенно кайфовала от того, как чужая плоть заполнила горло изнутри, согревая, пульсируя в такт сумасшедшему сердцу Гэвина. 

Она медлила, смакуя воздух, что тонкой лентой пробирался в легкие.

— Боже милостивый, — хрипло сказал Гэвин.

Тина взяла его руку и положила себе на затылок, дрожанием пальцев намекая на то, как жаждет контроля, как жаждет безжалостности.

И ей воздалось сполна.

Она наблюдала за зелеными пятнами, танцующими под томной тенью век, из-под которых убегали кроткие соленые слезы, ласкала саму себя, чувствовала, как тень смерти тлеет на дне голодных легких, тускло освещая приближающийся оргазм.

Тина села рядом с Гэвином, попутно отхлебывая ещё вина из горлышка бутылки, и закрыла глаза. Его рука легла на плечо, притянула к рельефной, натренированной груди. Тепло его тела успокаивало, а вино быстро смыло все вкусы в зыбкое небытие памяти, где они растворятся к завтрашнему утру окончательно.

Вместе с беспокойными мыслями о будущем.


End file.
